


Only With Your Warmth

by ashtraythief



Series: fire 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Schmoop, alpha!Jensen, beta!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn’t sleep well without his mate. Neither does Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only With Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little timestamp, set two years after Burning For You.
> 
> Thanks to my beta linvro21!

 

 

When Jensen finally got home from the airport after his trip to California, it was already dark. He hopped out of Chris's truck and grabbed his bag.  
  
“Thanks for the ride.”  
  
“No worries,” Chris answered. “I needed to pick up the lens for Chad's new camera anyway.”  
  
“You’re so whipped,” Jensen smirked.  
  
The grin Chris shot him was completely unapologetic. “Takes one to know one.”  
  
Ruefully Jensen nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow at eight?”  
  
Chris gave him a critical once over. “I think nine is early enough, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen ran a hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
“That bad, huh?” he asked.  
  
“Let’s just put it this way,” Chris said, mirth glinting in his eyes. “Be glad Jared already loves you. If you’d started courting him looking like this, he would have beaten your sorry ass himself.”  
  
“Thanks man. I really appreciate the honesty.”  
  
“Hey, that’s what friends are for!”  
  
Chris drove off and Jensen headed for his front door. No lights were on and he wondered if Jared was already in bed. But it was only ten o’clock.  
  
“Hey baby, I’m home!”  
  
The house was dark and silent.  
  
Jensen took a whiff, inhaling Jared’s familiar scent, but it was hours old. He hadn’t been here since the morning. Jensen sprinted up into their bedroom to confirm what his nose had already told him and pulled out his phone.  
  
His call went directly to voicemail.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t worry, nothing could happen to Jared here, the guard knew that Jensen would personally skin anybody alive who let something happen to Jared, but still. This was his mate.  
  
Jensen dialed the other Padalecki on his speed dial.  
  
“Aww, you just came back and you called me immediately?” Jeff answered, sounding annoyingly happy. “Jensen, you shouldn’t have!”  
  
“Oh, shut up. As if I’m calling because of you. I want to know where Jared is.”  
  
“Probably home, waiting for you. And I’m not thinking about this any further.”  
  
“Yes, you will, because I’m at home right now and Jared isn’t here and he doesn’t answer his phone.”  
  
“Well then he’s probably still at the library,” Jeff answered completely unfazed. “He’s been working a lot while you were gone.”  
  
“It’s ten o’clock!” Jensen exclaimed.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Listen, if he’s not at the library, then you can give me a panicked call, otherwise I’d like to get back to my movie now. John McClane is just about to light up the runway. Unless...”  
  
“Unless what?” Jensen asked impatiently.  
  
“Is there – I mean, are you...” Jeff trailed off awkwardly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“Jeff, spit it out!” Jensen ordered impatiently. He really couldn’t deal with hesitancy now.  
  
“Well I was just wondering, you know, if you'd maybe tried to, because Jared was in heat two weeks ago...”  
  
“Jesus Jeff, are you asking me if we-”  
  
“Well, not the details!” Jeff interrupted him. “Just, you know, so I could prepare if I’m going to be an uncle soon.”  
  
“NO! No, okay, just – no.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Good. That’s good. Then I can go back to pretending my baby brother isn’t having sex with my best friend. You’re just being your usual over-protective self then?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen told him and ended the call.  
  
  
  
The library was still brightly lit.  
  
The doors were unlocked and when Jensen went inside, he found Jared behind the reception desk asleep on an opened book.  
  
Jared had changed a lot in the last two years, not only growing to a really impressive height, but also developing more muscles. He was still lean, rather than bulky, but his shoulders were broad and Jensen could trace the ridges of his abdominal muscles easily. His face had changed too, maturing in the most beautiful way.  
  
But like this, lying on a stack of books, his hair fawning out over his face, features relaxed in sleep, he looked incredibly young and vulnerable. It called to Jensen on the most basic level.  
  
He stepped around the counter and ran a hand through his mate’s soft hair.  
  
“Hey baby, time to wake up.”  
  
Jared mumbled something unintelligible and then his nose twitched adorably. He slowly opened his eyes and got himself in an upright position, cracking his neck in the process.  
  
Jensen couldn’t help but smile until the air was knocked out of him suddenly.  
  
Jared moved with surprising speed for someone who had just woken up. One moment he was sitting there, blinking up at Jensen owlishly and the next Jensen had his arms full of Jared, hugging him tight and burying his nose in his shirt collar. At that moment Jensen was really glad for his werewolf skeleton, because Jared was not taking it easy on him.  
  
“Hey baby. I missed you, too.”  
  
Jared hummed in response and pressed a kiss below Jensen’s ear. It sent shivers tingling down his spine and his former fatigue was chased away instantly.  
  
He pulled Jared back, fully in intent on kissing him but stopped short when he got a good look at his beta’s face.  
  
Jared had deep circles under his eyes. The kind that didn’t come from just one night of bad sleep and Jensen had his suspicions about what was going on here.  
  
He decided to take the indirect approach though, so he asked, “Why are you sleeping in the library?”  
  
“Well, not all books are bestselling crime novels,” Jared tried to joke, but the yawn sort of ruined the effect.  
  
“Jared, you look like a zombie. Have you slept at all this week?”  
  
“Of course,” Jared answered lightly. “I just had a lot of work to catch up to.”  
  
Jensen knew that was bullshit. Sure, Jared worked hard and he hadn’t really been able to work during his heat but from the looks of it he couldn’t have gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep a night. It wasn’t really a surprise, Jensen was so used to Jared sleeping next to him, he felt his absence like a giant hole every night he was away from him.  
  
But of course Jared would never admit that. He resented anything that made him look weak, made him look like a beta dependent on his alpha and Jensen got it. At least as far as he could.  
  
Jared hated his biology and almost everything that came with it, but this had nothing to do with being a beta or being weak.  
  
  
They made their way home in silence and Jensen pondered how to talk about this to Jared without him blowing up or shutting down. The last time Jensen had tried to tell Jared that he understood what he was going through (and yeah, his heat probably hadn’t been the best topic for that), he had slept on the couch for two days.  
  
Jensen really didn’t want to do that again, especially because their couch was way too small for him and the middle cushion had some sort of hard lump in it that had poked him right in the spine. Jensen had finally gotten the whole thing with the princess and the pea.  
  
He took Jared’s hand and his mate didn’t resist, so he squeezed lightly and Jared ambled closer, brushing their shoulders together with every step.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen said quietly and he could feel Jared smile next to him.  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
When they got home Jensen turned to Jared.  
  
“I think I got maybe two last night, three the night before that, and before that it was two and two I think. The first night I got five, but that doesn’t count because I was so drunk I passed right out.”  
  
Jared was looking at him completely confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Sleep,” Jensen answered.  
  
“I don’t get it,” Jared said.  
  
“Last night I slept maybe two hours,” Jensen repeated. “Three the night before that and the night before that I slept for two hours, then I woke up and didn’t fall asleep again until sunrise and then I slept for another two hours. The first night-”  
  
“Okay, I got it,” Jared cut him off.  
  
Jensen fixed him with an insistent stare. “Do you?”  
  
Jared huffed exasperatedly. “Yes. This is your way of telling me that I’m not weak for not being able to sleep without you, that it has nothing to do with being a beta.”  
  
“I have such a smart mate!” Jensen said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Jared just stuck out his tongue at him and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
“Brat!” Jensen called after him.  
  
He thought he had handled this quite well. Maybe there was even a reward in it for him.  
  
He went into the kitchen to set the coffeemaker for the next day and made sure all the doors were locked.  
  
The crime rate in their town was virtually non-existent since it was pretty hard to commit a crime when everybody would be able to smell who had been the culprit and he doubted that anybody would dare to attack him in his own home, but still. He had a mate to protect.  
  
When he got upstairs Jared was already lying in their bed, comforter drawn up under his nose.  
  
Jensen hurried through his bathroom-routine in record time and then climbed into bed behind Jared.  
  
His dick didn’t seem to remember that he was tired, immediately perking up at the proximity to his beta. And speaking of perky...  
  
Jensen pulled Jared into his arms, aligning their bodies from shoulder to knee, absorbing the heat Jared always seemed to radiate and his mate gave a content, but decidedly sleepy sigh.  
  
Jensen put his hand on Jared’s stomach, stroking the skin softly and then following the trail of hairs down-  
  
“Not that I don’t want to, but I might fall asleep in the middle of it,” came the mumbled warning out of the blankets.  
  
Jensen playfully bit into Jared’s neck. “Thank you for your unwavering faith in my abilities.”  
  
Jared snorted and then yawned. “Jen, not even a volcanic eruption could keep me awake right now.”  
  
“That’s alright, baby, I understand,” Jensen murmured, but Jared had already fallen asleep.  
  
Jensen drew him in a little tighter, enjoyed Jared’s ass pressing against his half hard dick and thought that this, just having Jared in his arms, was enough.  
  
At least until tomorrow morning.

 

 


End file.
